


Sex Kitten (Homo Felidae)

by Sybrant



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catboys & Catgirls, Genetic Engineering, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybrant/pseuds/Sybrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Sex Kittens’ had been around for decades but it had only been in the last ten years or so that the cost of buying one had dropped enough that people other than the super-rich could actually afford to own one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Kitten (Homo Felidae)

**  
Sex Kitten (Homo Felidae)   
**

Noah Puckerman was not normally a man prone to exuberance. If you were to ask his best friend, Finn Hudson, even he’d admit struggling to remember anything that had provoked unabashed excitement in the other man. Four little words had changed that.  
“...your kitten is ready”.

Noah Puckerman was also not a man known for patience; something that had surprisingly worked out well for him in the business world. That was why Finn had been a little surprised by his friend’s purchase nearly three years ago.

 

  
_Three Years Ago_   


“I’ve bought a Kitten”.

Finn glanced over at his friend before taking another sip of his beer. The two men were relaxing on the giant leather sofa in Puck’s den; ESPN recounting the latest football game on the 50inch HDTV.

“A kitten? Never figured you for a cat person dude.”

Puck snorted, grabbing a glossy brochure off the glass table in front of them handing it over to Finn.

“Not a kitten. A Kitten.”

Finn looked down at the brochure in his lap and froze, bottle raised halfway to his lips.

“Holy Shit dude!” Finn stared at his friend in disbelief. “You’re getting a Sex Kitten? Don’t they cost like-”

“ALOT. Yeah. But I figure it’ll be worth the cost...and the three year wait.”

“You’re getting a new one?! Dude, that’s just crazy. And crazy expensive! I mean, Jake from finance got one second hand and that set him back like $500,000...”

Puck smirked, taking a drink of his beer. “Dude, you know I’m not into sloppy seconds.”

Finn couldn’t help but gape at his friend.

‘Sex Kittens’ had been around for decades but it had only been in the last ten years or so that the cost of buying one had dropped enough that people other than the super-rich could actually afford to own one. Genetically modified, personally tailored, living, breathing sex toys. Living in LA Finn had seen some of these Kittens before, in stores and kneeling at their owners feet at restaurants...but he’d never been close enough to interact with one. They were the ultimate status symbol for the rich and powerful, so much so that a whole new division of property law had been drawn up by the government just to cover the Kitten industry. There were the obligatory protesters of course; animal rights, human rights, the Christian right yadda yadda but as with most things, those that had the money made the rules...

“You...er...you said its going to take three years? That’s a hell of a wait.”

“I’m getting one from scratch. Tailor made for the Puckmiester.” Somethings may have changed in the last twenty years but others were reassuringly constant...

Finn flicked through the brochure, eyes skimming over the glossy photos of Kittens of every description. His eye’s lingered slightly longer on a petite, brunette female (Needs larger boobs) before flicking to the next page.

“What you getting then?”

“I’m getting a breeder.”

“No fucking way!” Finn abandoned the brochure and locked eyes with his grinning friend. “Dude...a breeder? They cost a fucking fortune! What type?”

 

There were Six types of ‘Sex Kitten’ available for public purchase. As the Kittens could be genetically designed to suit their owners unique tastes, physical appearance alone wasn’t used to classify the different types of Kitten.

Type One: Female Infertile. This type of Kitten had female reproductive organs but lacked the ability to conceive.  
Type Two: Female Fertile. This type of Kitten had female reproductive organs and the ability to conceive.  
Type Three: Hermaphrodite Infertile. This type of Kitten had male and female reproductive organs but lacked the ability to conceive or inseminate.  
Type Four: Hermaphrodite Fertile. This type of Kitten had male and female reproductive organs and the ability to conceive or inseminate.  
Type Five: Male Infertile. This type of Kitten had male reproductive organs but lacked the ability to inseminate.  
Type Six: Male Fertile. This type of Kitten had male reproductive organs and the ability to inseminate.

 

“Type Four. Figure that way I get the best of both worlds. Plus give it 7 months and the Kit will start to pay for its own upkeep.”

“Can you get much for a natural born?”

“Round $300,000 according to the traders websites.”

Cheering from the tv momentarily grabbed both mens attention. Shifting on the sofa Finn grabbed up his beer from where he’d left it on the table, taking a deep sip.

“So what else did you ask for?”

“hmm? Oh, um... mostly male but with a girly look about it, brown hair, snow white skin, not too tall, lean...the whole thing took like three hours to go over.”

“Did you-” Finn shifted again, his jeans suddenly feeling a little tighter, “um...did they ask you about-”

Puck laughed before taking another drink of his beer. “Hell yes I kept the tail you kinky bastard. They did point out that the law passed last year meant that Kittens could do away with the catty features but if I wanted that I’d have just gone out and bought a hooker. Don’t worry Hudson, my Kitten will have nice, long sleek tail for you to tug on. I went the whole hog; Kitten ears and little Kitten incisors...and cause it’s a breeder I get the joy of experience a Sex Kitten in heat. That’s why I’m happy to wait the three years for it to grow.”

“I..er...well...I don’t suppose you’d...”

“Suck up to me for the next three years and we’ll see.”

 

  
_Present Day_   


“Is this Mr Noah Puckerman?”

Puck rolled his eyes in annoyance, they had called his mobile after all, “Yeah.”

Finn looked at him quizzically from across the restaurant table.

“Good afternoon Mr Puckerman. My name is Louise and I’m calling on behalf of Felidae Industries. I’m happy to inform you that your order has been successfully processed and your Kitten is ready.”

Puck dropped his fork back onto his plate; the utensil clattering loudly.

“Seriously?! It’s ready?” Puck mouthed ‘Kitten’ at his friend.

“The first delivery slot available would be this Thursday morning. We do have some criteria that must be met for a delivery to take place. We do ask that on the day of delivery the owner, in this instance yourself, is available for receipt of the Kitten.”

“No problem!” Puck grinned widely. One of the perks of being the boss – delegation.

“A representative of Felidae will accompany your purchase to explain the ins and outs of Kitten care should you have any questions, as well as information regarding the regional breeding circuit. We also stress that it is ideal that the primary owner spend the first 48 hours after delivery with their Kitten if they wish the imprinting to occur correctly.

“Trust me lady, that won’t be a problem”.

“In that case I have booked you in for 10am on Thursday. Congratulations on the purchase of your Kitten Mr Puckerman and thank you for using Felidae Industries.”

Puck could feel his cheeks aching from smiling as he ended the call, but he couldn’t help grinning wider as his eyes met Finn’s.

“Dude. Three years. Finally.”

“When’s it coming? Can I be there?”

“Naw dude. Lady said I’ve gotta be there by myself for the first 48 hours. Fuck. Feel like I’m gonna bust a nut any minute I’m that excited.”

“TMI dude!”

“Oh! Sorry, Hudson – you know you wanted Friday off this week? Not gonna happen dude.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

As with all things exciting, the days seemed to drag until Thursday morning finally came round. When the bell finally rang at 10am precisely Puck felt as though he had consumed enough coffee to power the space station.

Taking a deep breath he wandered into the large entrance hallway and opened the front door. And there is was. His Kitten. HIS KITTEN. Finally. It...he...he was defiantly male but delicately so. His skin was ivory and flawless, contrasting beautifully with his dark brown hair which was loosely styled in gentle waves. Puck couldn’t see what colour eyes he had as they were covered by a blindfold, the dark material likewise covering his pointed ears. His kitten was lithe but fit, his tight little body covered by a form fitting black t-shirt and black jeans. Puck was surprisingly turned on when he noticed pale, shoeless feet poking out from under the hems of his jeans.

“Mr Puckerman?”

Puck’s eyes reluctantly snapped to the woman stood in front of his Kitten.

“Would you mind-” she gestured to the hallway. It was only then Puck realised he’d been blocking the door the whole time.

“Sorry! Of course, come in.”

Puck unconsciously licked his lips as his Kitten walked past him, pulled into the house by a thin lead attached to a black collar around his pale throat. Puck hadn’t noticed it at first as it had blended into the dark material of his t-shirt, but he didn’t pay it much attention as his gaze was quickly drawn to the soft tail that flicked out from behind his Kitten’s legs. His tail seemed to begin at the base of the Kitten’s spine, slender but highly flexible as it flit back and forth, the tip covered in soft looking hairs which brought the tail to end around midcalf in length.

“Mr Puckerman. Could you show us to your Kitten’s room? I’ll introduce the two of you, and then it’s best to leave the Kitten to explore its new surroundings for a few minutes while we just go over some Kitten-care details.”

Puck nodded, anything to speed up the process.

Heading up the main staircase he lead the pair down the corridor to the master bedroom, through which there was an addition of a smaller bedroom.

“This ok? I had it redesigned based on what was on the website.”

“This will be perfect. Kneel!”

Puck felt his knees quiver as he almost obeyed the order, but quickly managed to restrain himself as his Kitten smoothly slid to his knees, sitting back on his heels, his hands placed demurely in his lap.

“Now Mr Puckerman, I need you to stand directly in front of your Kitten. No..closer...closer...That’s it. Now this is a very important part of the imprinting process. If you want your Kitten to comply with you fully the next 48 hours are vital.”

“I understand”, Puck tried to pay attention to what she was saying but his Kitten’s current position was bringing up some vivid imagery.

“Now, in the Kitten’s file I have his name listed as Kurt. Are you happy to keep the name given to him at the centre?”

“Sure. Whatever.”

“In a moment I will leave yourself and Kurt alone and close the door. When I do so you will encourage your Kitten to perform oral sex on yourself-”

Puck’s head snapped up and stared at the prim looking woman in shock.

“-during which time you will remove his blindfold. It is important at this stage that he associates your taste, smell and appearance with those belonging to his owner. Kitten’s have a highly sensitive sense of smell so the more you can get your scent on him, the faster he will identify you as his owner. Do not under any circumstances attempt to perform intercourse at this stage. Your Kitten will still be skittish around you so doing so could hamper the imprinting process.”

Puck had never been more uncomfortable or more turned on in his life.

“Once you have finished, it is recommended to praise your Kitten, Kurt, and then leave him here. Make sure you leave all the doors open between here and the living area where I will be awaiting you to go over some more details of Kitten care. Before I go I just need you to sign the bottom of this bill of sale saying you accept delivery of your kitten... yes, just there. Thank you.”

Puck’s eyes followed her in disbelief as she checked over the signature before smartly turning on the spot exiting the room, closing the door behind her. Only when he could no longer hear the click of her heels on the wooden floor did his gaze fall back on the Kitten knelt before him.

Swallowing heavily he ran a hand over his shortly cropped hair, fighting back the urge to just throw the delectable Kitten across the bed and fuck him senseless.

“Hi Kurt.”

The Kitten barely moved, but Puck thought he saw his head tilting slightly. Huffing at himself for feeling unsure (he was Puckasaurus for fucks sake!), Puck quickly grabbed the hem of his own t-shirt whipping it over his head. Kurt started slightly at that, nose lifting slightly as he obviously smelt the warm body before him. Taking the initiative Puck reached out and slowly placed his hand on Kurt’s head, revelling in the feel of the soft hair under his palm. Stroking his Kitten gently he shuffled closer, Puck’s feet pressing against Kurt’s knees.

Keeping his hand softly caressing Kurt’s hair, he grabbed the zipper of his jeans with the other hand, groaning as unzipping the material vibrated against his rock hard cock (going commando was awesome).

“Kurt. I’m your owner. You can call me Master. I’m your Master and you’re my Kitten”.

Puck used his hand on Kurt’s hair to pull the Kitten closer to his groin, tugging until his Kitten was forced to rise up on his knees. Kurt sniffed delicately, nose pushing closer into the rough material of Puck’s jeans. Puck’s breath hitched as he tried to stop his hips twitching forwards. Kurt pushed his face closer into Puck’s groin, his breath deepening as he followed the line of Puck’s erection through the jeans.

“Guh” Puck choked back a groan as Kurt began to lick at the overly tight material, his tongue concentrating on the wet patch soaking through around the head. Grabbing the top of his jeans Puck quickly pushed them down to mid-thigh, exhaling in relief as his cock sprang free. The sudden change seemed to give Kurt pause, but it wasn’t long till he ventured back in, curious at the new smells and tastes. His hands tentatively reached up to grip the sides of Puck’s thighs as nuzzled closer, nose buried deep into the patch of rough curly hairs surrounding the base of the straining cock he was busy giving tentative little licks to. Puck panted, hands flexing as Kurt slowly licked his way up the straining erection. Puck couldn’t remember the last time he had been his painfully hard.

“Oh God Kurt!” The Kitten tilted his head at Puck’s outcry but continued to lick hungrily at the head of his cock; tongue swirling around the tip and slit to greedily lap up the gathering beads of pre-cum.

“Open your mouth.”

Kurt did so immediately, tiny Kitten incisors catching the light briefly before they disappeared behind his lips. Puck guided his cock slowly between the open lips, repeating the rhythm of in and out until Kurt caught on and took over, bobbing his head happily up and down the hard shaft. The slightly rough Kitten tongue continued to swirl around the head, eagerly lapping at the drops of cum each time he pulled back. When Kurt began to purr Puck almost came then and there; the vibrations deep in his Kitten’s throat creating a tantalising sensation on his over-sensitised flesh. Figuring he couldn’t hold on much longer Puck shakily reached around the back of Kurt’s head, unfastening the blindfold and throwing it to the floor. Kurt paused, eyes blinking against the sudden onslaught of light. As soon as they focused though they stared up at Puck in wonder, before (Thank God) that talented tongue started its work again. Kurt continued to watch Puck as he bobbed his head back and forth along the hard cock.

Puck couldn’t take it any more.

Fisting Kurt’s soft hair he started to fuck his Kitten’s mouth, the correct decision it seemed as the purring increased. It didn’t take long till he came with a groan, his seed spilling down his new Kitten’s throat. Kurt seemed to take the whole thing in his stride, greedily licking at the sensitive head as Puck pulled out, wanting to taste every last drop of his new owners cum.

Cock softening, Puck pulled back from his Kitten, smiling at the little whine that erupted from his new pet at being deprived of his treat.

“You were amazing my little Kitten. I’ll give you another treat later if you’re good”. Stepping back on slightly wobbly legs, Puck tucked himself back into his jeans before throwing his t-shirt back on. Stroking Kurt’s hair he tried to centre himself before heading back downstairs to learn all about the exciting world of Kitten care.

Making sure he left the doors open Puck quickly headed down the stairs, willing his face not to flush in embarrassment as the Felidae representative simply looked up as his arrival, asking in a very professional manner if they were successful.

“Yeah. Very!”

“Congratulations Mr Puckerman. Now the next 48 hours will be very important in creating that solid bond Felidae Industries pride all our products in achieving. Kittens are naturally inquisitive creatures so Kurt will most likely join us while we are covering some of the basics. Now it is important that boundaries are established early on in ownership. Should Kurt approach you I want you to gently but strongly emphasise that unless there is something wrong the Kitten should not interrupt you while you are engaged with others. A Kitten must learn its place in your life. If you give it leeway now you cannot blame it for any deemed misbehaviours later. Understood?”

Puck nodded, the post-orgasm bliss quickly dissipating under the Reps school Madam like manner.

“Once your Kitten has settled in more you will quickly find yourself able to touch him whenever you feel like it without him shying away. In fact, a successful imprinting will result in the Kitten being able to judges your moods and needs, often knowing what you want before you do, hence the popularity of this line. One your Kitten is comfortable, which should maybe take another 3 to 5 hours depending on how much you interact with him, I suggest engaging in penetrative sex. Leave this no more than 12 hours after beginning the imprinting process. You must make sure over the next 48 hours you exhibit the basics of what you like. What you like he will like and learn upon during this time.”

“What do you mean?”

“As you should be aware, Kittens are kept isolated after they are de-tanked. They are grown to full maturity, which normally takes around 30 months. After that time they are taught the basics – language, maths, any tailored traits – I see in Kurt’s file you asked for massage and culinary skills – but we make sure any personality traits don’t develop until after delivery. It’s important to us that you are fully happy with your Kitten, so experience has taught that it more effective to allow a Kitten to be influenced by their owner to create the happiest situation. Some traits will have been instilled at a genetic level but others will be developed as the Kitten is influenced by your likes and habits.”

Puck’s eyes shot to the door as Kurt hesitantly padded into the room, his ears twitching as he looked around the living area trying to absorb all the new sights, sounds and smells. Puck could feel his cock stirring again as he watched his new pet wander about the room.

The next 48 hours were going to rock.


End file.
